


【MM】Hello! MC（31）午后【R向注意】

by yukito_lee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito_lee/pseuds/yukito_lee
Summary: CP：Saeyoung*MC*Saeran（穿越+精神力异能）还是走上了三人行的不归路，介意的小伙伴请注意不要打开ooc注意，人物私设多到飞起~





	【MM】Hello! MC（31）午后【R向注意】

盛夏的某天午后，你穿着黑色的吊带背心和嫩粉色的热裤懒懒散散的窝在沙发里看着昨晚新剧的回放，客厅里的冷气似乎不太够的样子，你总觉得不够凉爽。

这部剧第一集的节奏有些缓慢，很快你就抱着靠枕昏昏欲睡，你的头靠在沙发椅背上，抱枕从你的怀中滑落，滚到了脚边。

半梦半醒之间，觉察到有人靠近，你睁开了眼睛，毫无悬念的对上了一双金色的眼瞳。

“Saeran……”你的声音里尽是没睡醒的沙哑还有一点不知从哪来的欲念。你看见他脸上浮起的红晕，性感的薄唇近在咫尺。是要偷亲吗？你勾了勾一边的嘴角，半眯的黑眸，娇媚的表情仿佛是在邀请他品尝美味。

Saeran没有像往常一样慌乱的退开，他看起来还处在进退两难的境地。你觉得无非是被你发现了小动作，想着反正已经被看见了不如就光明正大的亲下去，又怕未经允许你会生气的推开他，可是眼前的美好又太过诱人，所以他像是舍不得般踌躇在原地。

你看着他犹豫不决心里起了作弄人的念头，就着一股冲动，主动向前拉近了距离，四片唇近得几乎贴在一起，近得你无法再看清他的表情，干脆闭上眼享受他的气息。

彼此的呼吸交汇在一起，你能感觉到吹在你脸上的气息变得有些急促起来，挑逗他让你产生了另一种心灵上的快感。

Saeran应该是觉察到了你的坏心思，他有些微凉的手指贴上了你的脸颊，顺着皮肤慢慢的游走，从喉咙往下描绘你锁骨的形状，他指尖下的皮肤变得又麻又痒。

你有些沉不住气，他的手指滑过皮肤的触感勾出了更多欲念，你睁开眼睛，双手圈上他的脖子，主动贴上他的唇。他的唇瓣和想象中一样柔软，你故意轻轻的蹭着他的嘴唇，并没有继续深入的意思。

Saeran显然是不想再玩下去，手指托住你的下巴，让这个吻变得更为真实，唇舌交叠，他的舌头侵入你的口腔，试探着你的敏感点，舔弄你的舌苔，扫过上颚。唾液交换的声音，听得人脸红心跳。还有你从喉间发出的闷哼，让男人更加兴奋。

他手指从下巴往下滑过喉咙，最终停在了你起伏不定的胸口，在吊带的领口点在浑圆上方的软肉上，停顿了一下隔着衣服揉捏了上去。

你没有穿胸衣，很快掌心下就多了一点硬硬的凸起，手指移到凸起的周围饶了两圈，指尖来回拨弄起那颗硬得像樱桃的小点。

Saeran在你的闷哼转为小声的娇吟时，放开你的唇瓣，一条银丝拉扯出来，断开挂在了你的嘴角，他笑着又啄了啄你的嘴角。然后凑到你耳边轻声的问：“去我房间好吗？”

他问的时候，手上的动作丝毫没有停，还用牙齿轻咬你的耳垂，直到你羞怯的点点头，他才暂时放过你。

他分开你的腿身体挤了进来，让你两条腿挂在他腰上，像抱孩子一样，把你抱了起来，往他房间走。“抱紧点，别掉下去了。”说完还用大手向上托了托你的屁股，乘机捏了两把。

你紧搂他的脖子，看着他脸上愉悦的笑容。是想到马上就可以占有你了，所以那么开心吗？

Saeran进了房间，用脚关上门，还腾出一只手把门锁上，这是怕你中途反悔跑了？你不禁有些失笑，都被撩成这样了，你现在只想他快一点好么。

你被Saeran放倒在柔软的被子上，你的脸上嫣红一片，墨黑的长发披散在床上，肩带已经滑到了臂弯，露出大半雪乳，随着你的呼吸起伏着。白皙的长腿曲起夹住他劲瘦的腰，因为无法合拢，内裤的蕾丝边在热裤底部若隐若现。

Saeran看着你一副等他予取予求的样子，脸上依旧是平时那有些淡漠的表情，金色的眼瞳也看不出情绪，让你特别想看看他如果被欲望吞噬时会变成什么样子。

他的眼睛始终紧盯着你，像是从上而下俯视自己的猎物。单手扯松了领带，慢慢的一颗一颗解开自己的衬衫纽扣，衣襟一点点敞开露出白皙的胸膛。

你看着他半遮半掩的纤细身躯咽了咽口水，他的每个动作都在撩拨你的欲望，光是被他盯着就让你心痒难耐。让你有些急躁的拿大腿蹭了蹭他的腰，换来他勾唇一笑。

Saeran扯掉了领带和衬衫，手插进黑色吊带的下摆，你的上衣被撩到胸口上，他捞起你从头把衣服脱了下来，接着你的热裤连同底裤也一起被褪下，没到半分钟你就被剥了个干净。

你依然还是那个仰躺在床上的姿势，Saeran依然俯视着你。你被他的视线扫得浑身发烫，胸前粉嫩朱果挺立了起来，你羞涩的一手捂住胸，另一只手背遮住眼睛。“别看了……”你不满的娇嗔道。

“MC，很漂亮。尤其是不穿衣服的时候。”Saeran说了句平时从来不会说的荤话，不等你反应就俯下身，握住你挡在胸口的手腕按在头侧，手肘支撑着身体。张嘴含下一颗朱果，舌头来回扫着乳尖，原本已经挺立的顶端变得更硬了，一边舔一边还用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。右手揉捏上被冷落的那一边胸乳，手指嵌进柔软的乳肉里，白嫩的雪山被捏出各种形状。

Saeran耳边是你急促的低喘和娇吟声，他手上的力道更大了，你甚至感觉到被捏的有些疼痛，但是丝毫没有减少他带给你的快感，反而让你觉得更加兴奋。

他的身体开始慢慢下移，舌尖从你的胸乳中间，一直滑到小巧的肚脐，又一路往下，两手移到大腿内侧压住你的腿根往两边掰开。

你抬起头，看着大腿中间一团红色。他在看你最私密的地方，这个认知让你变得不知所措。“别看那里……”你想并拢双腿，可是做不到。你和Saeyoung并没有在白天做过，他也不曾这样看过你那里，因为你觉得实在太羞耻了。

“MC的这里也很漂亮。为什么不要看？”Saeran的手指摸上花瓣中心的细缝，已经有湿湿的爱液流到了外面，泛着晶莹。两指拨开花瓣，露出藏在里面小小的花穴口，上方的花珠也冒出了头。他的指尖在花穴口摸了摸，沾湿了的指尖点上花珠，又用力按压了一下，绕着花珠转圈揉搓。

你受不了的扭臀，可惜小幅的摆动根本摆脱不了他的手指，反而让他又加重了力道。穴口也因为加诸在阴蒂上的快感而微微收缩张合。

Saeran看着你的爱液越流越多，低头含住了粉嫩的花珠，舌苔在那小小的敏感点上扫动，还用力的吸吮。

你感觉自己要疯了，快感从那一点疯狂的席卷而来，你的意识开始模糊，所有的注意力都被迫集中在那一点上。

Saeran的舌头还在抚慰你的珍珠，同时手指开始在穴口打圈，爱液泛滥，手指很轻易的就插了进去，他勾起手指，在皱褶里摸索，寻找着什么，突然在摸到某一点时，你再也受不住的弓起腰，捏紧被单，甬道剧烈的收缩起来一股热液从深处喷涌而出。

“啊啊……”一声绵长的呻吟冲口而出。高潮持续了一小会，甬道内的手指快速的抽插起来又让你的高潮延续了十几秒。Saeran的手指退出了穴口，带出来大量湿滑的液体。他的下巴上也沾满了你的味道。

你无力的瘫软在床上，喘息着平复高潮带来的虚弱感，但是总觉得不够。你想要更多。  
“Saeran……给我……你的……”  
“我的什么？”他还是那副淡淡的神情，仿佛从头到尾只有你一个人动了情欲。  
“我要你的……”你有些懊恼，到了这个地步他还想戏弄你。

“说出来我就给你。”Saeran站起身抹了把下巴上的液体。然后是皮带扣解开的咔嗒声，再然后你感觉到火热硬挺的柱身贴在了你的花穴口上下的摩擦。  
“我要Saeran插进来……”你觉得你已经彻底把羞耻心都丢掉了。  
“是要这里插进来吗？”他磨蹭着穴口，还故意擦过你敏感的要命的阴蒂。  
“不要再玩弄我了……里面好难受，快点给我好不好？”你近乎哀求的娇媚声音，让那硬挺更涨大了几分。

Saeran又蹭了一下，抵住穴口，腰胯一用力，粗大的肉棒一下子整根没入，一杆到底。  
两声舒爽的呻吟同时回响在室内。  
“放松一点。”Saeran突然的深入，让你夹得更紧了，层层媚肉挤压着他，像是要把他推出体外，他不在停顿，立刻挺动起来。

你的身体随着他的抽插开始晃动，胸前的柔软也跟着摆动，顶端的粉嫩乳尖也晃动十分欢快。

Saeran的眼里终于被欲望充斥，双手捏住你两边的雪乳，不轻不重的捏着，还用手指夹住乳尖拉扯。你的身体弓起，仿佛是在配合着他把胸乳送到他手中把玩，嘴里还忽高忽低的娇吟起来。

Saeran的动作很激烈，每次都能顶到最深处，你终于体会到他淡漠底下那暴露出来的本性有多可怕。好像要把你捅穿一样，大开大合的肏弄，花心被顶的又麻又酥又疼。

他还嫌不够一样，两手抓住你的腿弯，把你的腿压向你的前胸，屁股被抬得更高，你睁开眼就能看见他粗硬的肉柱在你的花穴里进出，视觉冲击让你的体内变得更为敏感，但是身体却软弱无力，只能任他恣意撒野。

大量的爱液涌了出来，你除了本能的随着他的律动呻吟已经无法在思考其他，身体开始紧绷，甬道一缩一缩，在汹涌澎湃的高潮中沦陷。

Saeran依旧不知餍足的继续用力的抽插，贯穿着你已经被高潮冲刷的敏感又脆弱的花径。

“Saeran……别……轻一点……不要了……”你觉得自己已经承受不住了。

“那我们换个姿势。”Saeran笑着从湿透了的花径里把硕大的凶器拔出来，将还在高潮余韵中喘息不已的你给翻了个身。

你的上半身趴在床沿，两腿站在床边的地毯上，屁股被高高的抬起，他的大手捏住你浑圆的臀瓣，将自己火热的欲望，又一寸寸的推进了紧致窄小的花径，不留一丝余地。

你根本没有力气站着，只能靠他托住你的腰胯，整个上身匍匐在被褥上。

这个姿势更为深入，次次都能顶到最深处，Saeran还能从背后看着你的美背，丰臀纤腰，曲线妖娆，自己的火热粗长在你体内进进出出，爱液被搅动带出潺潺流下，滴在地毯和被褥上。淫靡的画面让他变得更加亢奋，捣入的速度也变得更快更凶猛。

“轻点……不行了……”你扭着腰想让他停下来，却被他抓的更紧。

“乖……别乱动……很快就好了……”身后的声音满是情欲带着沙哑，明明是诱哄的语气，却带着不容拒绝的霸道。

你被他手上的力道捏的有点疼，却也让你愈加亢奋，身体软的无力再反抗。后入的姿势，次次都戳在软嫩的花心，你连叫都没有力气了，只剩下本能的呜咽，生理泪水涌了出来，嘴角也挂着来不及咽下的唾液。

Saeran俯下身，贴在你身后，咬着你的耳垂，双手插入被子里握住你的雪乳把你提了起来，胸前的嫩肉被他用力的揉搓，他的唇舌在你的耳垂、脖颈和肩膀游走，缠绵细吻。

你感觉自己再一次被推上了巅峰，爱液一波一波的冲刷着他的硬挺。

Saeran似乎是感觉到了极限，他的双手放开了你的身体，让你重新趴回了床上。他在你疯狂痉挛的花径飞快的抽插了几下，就用力的拔了出来。他捏住自己的分身，他的手挡住了一些，却还是有一部分灼热的液体被射在了你光滑的背和高高翘起的臀瓣上。

你的腿软的站不住，身体滑了下去跌跪在了地毯上。你紧闭着双眼，双手趴在床沿，急促的喘息，背后的液体顺着背脊滑落下去。

你虚弱娇软的样子让身后刚刚因为释放而有些疲软的男人，又再次硬了起来。

Saeran跪坐到你身后，替你擦拭干净背后的液体，胸膛贴上你的背，双手又摸上你胸前的嫩肉，轻轻的爱抚着，他的唇也吻上了你的耳垂。

“Saeyoung晚饭约了客户，所以……我们再来一次吧。”

你听见他充满情欲的话语，感觉股间再次压上来的硬物，吓得猛然睁开眼睛。

可是眼前不再是Saeran的房间，而是客厅里。你趴着的地方也不再是他的床沿而是男人的大腿。

你从沙发上坐起身，发现枕着的是Saeran的大腿，而他此时靠在沙发椅背上闭着眼睡得香甜。大脑终于回神，刚才是梦吧……

你确实一个人看剧看得睡着了，然后Saeran跑进来看见熟睡的你，帮你关了电视，还让你趴在了他的腿上，结果你睡了太久，他也跟着睡着了。

你回忆起那场真实到可怕的春梦，感觉内裤底下一片清凉湿润，又羞又尴尬。湿透了穿着难受，让你不得不准备回房把它换了。

你回头看看Saeran纯纯的睡颜，想不到你梦里的那个人在床上竟然这么……emmmm……凶猛？！反正Saeran不会知道，不然你把他幻想成那个样子实在太丢人了。  
【竟然已经产生那种幻想了吗？真是太色了……虽然只是梦，不过还挺爽的……】  
你捂着嘴忍不住偷笑了一声，凑到他嘴角，偷偷亲了亲，起身回房换衣服了。

只是你没看见那双金色的眼瞳在你转身时睁了开来，看着你远去的背影，他摸了摸被你触碰过的嘴角，扬起一抹浅笑。  
【真是场令人愉悦的梦。】


End file.
